The King
Overview The final boss of the King's Castle dungeon. His appearance is a massive figure wearing Godly Guardian Armour but the set is red, has missing details, and is wielding two blades that give off a bright yellow and red glow. It's currently unknown what the exact damage The King deals to players is, but it's estimated to be around 10k damage on and 20k damage on . Encounter The King has four attacks in the following sequence: *Line Strike **Creates a long line extending from his current location, targeting a player at random for each strike. **Attacks 3 times over 5 sec. *Distance Leap **Targets a player at random and creates an orange circle of their current location. **Leaps over to their location, damaging anyone within the area of attack. **On the second round of this attack, he first makes the room darker so only the person being jumped on or people close to the player will notice it. *Then loops back in this cycle. Strategy The King summons lava to encompass the whole map, excluding his chamber, to seal off the map, so making sure that you are in the room or on the last pillars are critical, especially for Universal Healers. (If there are enough Universal Healers in your party, you may not need to worry about The King's lava.) When you first enter the boss room (when you get close enough to him) he does an attack where he sends a slash in someone's direction, which is similar to the skill Lava Lash. To avoid this, you need to move in one direction to the side and it shouldn't hit you (hold 'a' or 'd' on the keyboard). After he does those slashes, he jumps down on top of you or a teammate (random). The way to avoid this is to just move straight without stopping and he will not hurt you. The only gimmick this boss has is that he can turn the whole screen dark, and then choose a player to jump on. If you notice the area below gets lighter/more orange, run. He has a decent hit interval, so try your best to output a lot of damage to this boss. His large size also makes up for his "tanky" attacks. Take advantage of this by limiting how near you are to him, while also doing damage. Being next to other players when he is doing any other attack is not the best idea, as you won´t be able to run fast enough to escape attacks meant for another player. Trivia *It is possible to glitch him on the entry stairs so he cannot attack but you can keep damaging him, however, attempting this glitch is slightly risky. To perform it, start the fight, but when he is about to jump, get as close to the stair as possible. Dodge the next round of slashes, then when the room goes dark (you should be in the starting hallway) slowly creep down the stairs then run back when he does his jump. His foot should be in the corridor or very close to it. Survive the 3 slashes, and when he tries his jump attack, he is not allowed to jump into the corridor, so he will be stuck. *Strangely, if you were to use fly or jump hacks in his room when he jumps he will go into the air and still be able to hit you. *When you enter the room he actually is unable to slash you, so theoretically in battle if he jumps to the far side of the map, and you were on the other side he is unable to hit you. *Ironically, he is considered to be the easiest boss out of the 3 bosses in King´s Castle. People consider Beast Master and Arch-Mage harder. *The King used to have 25 Million health, but the boss’ health was nerfed to 20 Million health on insane difficulty, then nerfed down to 14 Million health, while on nightmare he used to have 45 Million health, was nerfed to 40 Million health, but was not nerfed again like in insane. *The Lava Lash spell from Samurai Palace is similar to the line attack from The King. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:King's Castle